fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Wiki:Podręcznik stylu
Ta strona jest o wszystkim na Fairy Tail Wiki. Zamieszczone poniżej informacje muszą być stosowane w artykułach. Podczas pisania artykułu zwróć również uwagę na Przewodnik układu. Jak wiesz, wszystkie Wikie mają podręcznik stylu, który stosują, aby utrzymać czystość i porządek artykułów. Styl Fairy Tail Wiki jest podobny we wszystkich artykułach. Poniżej znajdują się wytyczne, których musisz przestrzegać. Poświęć trochę czasu, a twoje edycje staną się lepsze. Perspektywa *'W świecie': Artykuły powinny być napisane tak, jakby świat Fairy Tail naprawdę istniał. Nie powinno się stosować zwrotów typu "Użył zaklęcia Fajerwerki Ducha w odcinku 36". Zawartość Oficjalny język Zawartość tej Wikii zapisana jest w języku polskim. Jest to polska Wiki i wszystkie zmiany mają być wprowadzane w języku polskim (wyjątki stanowią nazwy technik, mocy, umiejętności w innych językach). Dotyczy to artykułów, postów, blogów i stron dyskusji. Istnieją Fairy Tail Wikie w innych językach: niemieckim, hiszpańskim, francuskim i angielskim. Ciekawostki Sekcja ciekawostki służy do wprowadzania informacji potwierdzonych. Domysły nie mogą być w niej uwzględniane. Strony dyskusji Na stronach dyskusji omawiane są sprawy techniczne strony, jak kodowanie, zdjęcie główne. Aby porozmawiać o postaci, wejdź na Forum:Strona główna. Cytaty Sekcja cytaty służy do umieszczania cytatów, które ukazują charakter i uczucia postaci. Nie powinno umieszczać się tam przypadkowym wypowiedzi, które mógłby wypowiedzieć każdy. Z racji częstym wulgaryzmów pojawiających się w Bleachu, powinno wybierać się odpowiednie cytaty. Tłumaczenie Tłumacząc artykuły z angielskiej Fairy Tail Wiki należy na początku strony wstawić Szablon:Fairy Tail Wikia. Strona etyki #Proszę nie usuwać szablonu z artykułów, gdyż może to popsuć układ artykułu. #Wszystkie informacje wprowadzone do artykułów wymagają podania źródła (odniesienia). Informacje bez źródeł będą usuwane. Edycje *Jest tylko jeden format stosowany na stronie, który opiera się na formacie paragrafów. *Proszę powstrzymać się od wprowadzania dwuznacznych treści artykułów. Nie wprowadzaj swoich domysłów do artykułów. Fairy Tail Wiki ma zawierać rzetelne informacje. Od wymyślania jest Hiro Mashima. Magia i umiejętności *Proszę powstrzymać się od wprowadzania własnym domysłów w sekcji "Magia i Umiejętności". Chociaż jest to sekcja oparta o talentach i umiejętnościach, nie należy samemu oceniać zdolności postaci. Np. nie możemy stwierdzić, że Zeref jest Zabójcą Smoków, jeśli nie widziano jego umiejętności związaną z Magią Smoczych Zabójców. *Sekcja "Magia i Umiejętności" zawiera klasyfikację. Te klasyfikacje to Typ/y Magii specjalista szermierki (mistrz, ekspert, specjalista), kombatant walki wręcz (mistrz, ekspert, kombatant), intelekt (geniusz, wysoka, przenikliwa, spostrzegawczy), wytrzymałość (ogromna lub wzmocniona), siła (ogromna lub wzmocniona). :*Jeśli chodzi o intelekt, aby spełniać warunki geniusza, naukowca lub wynalazcy, trzeba posiadać ogromny poziom wiedzy i rozumu. *Przymiotnik ogromna jest używany w przypadku umiejętności na poziomie najlepszych postaci. Fan Fiction i Fan Art *Fan Fiction jest całkowicie zabronione. Jeśli chcesz pobawić się w wymyślanie postaci, technik itd., zobacz Fairy Tail Fan Fiction Wiki. *Fan Art nie mogą być wykorzystywane w artykułach, ale są dozwolone na stronie użytkownika. Nie wolno przesyłać pornografii. Występy w innych Mediach #Wszystkie informacje z filmów i gier wideo Fairy Tail, które może stanowią konflikt z główną fabułą, powinny być umieszczane w sekcji Występy w innych Mediach. Wandalizm i język #Usunięcie odniesienia lub sprawdzonej informacji traktowane jest jako wandalizm. #Jest to encyklopedia o Fairy Tail, więc używane są tu oficjalne informacje o odpowiedniej treści. Wulgaryzmy nie będą tolerowane. #Na Wiki nie tolerujemy niewłaściwego języka, osoby nieprzestrzegające tego będą blokowane. Spekulacja #Nie wolno spekulować w artykułach. Wszystkie spekulacje mają być prowadzone na forum. Więcej w Fairy Tail Wiki:Polityka spekulacji. Odwoływanie do źródła #Informacje na Wiki mają pochodzić z oficjalnych źródeł, takich jak manga, anime, oficjalne przewodniki, oficjalne materiały czy wywiady z Hiro Mashima. #Podstawowym źródłem jest manga, drugim w kolejności jest anime. Chociaż informacje z anime mogą być wstawione obok informacji z mangi z wyraźnym zaznaczeniem tego w odniesieniach. #Hiro Mashima stworzył serię, dlatego informacje zamieszczane tutaj powinny być potwierdzone przez niego. #Aby dodać odniesienie, należy umieścić je wewnątrz , np. Fairy Tail manga; Rozdział 471, strona 16. #Powtarzające się odniesienia powinny być łączone. #Wszystkie odniesienia powinny mieć ten sam styl. Przykłady: :* Przykładowe odniesienie anime: Fairy Tail anime; Odcinek 17 :* Przykładowe odniesienie manga: Fairy Tail manga; Rozdział 17, strony 6-7 :* Przykładowe odniesienie gry wideo: Fairy Tail gra wideo; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom :* Przykładowe odniesienie filmu: Fairy Tail film; Fairy Tail The Movie :* Pozostałe przykładowe odniesienia: ::* Fairy Tail OVA 1; Welcome to Fairy Hills !! Zewnętrzne odniesienia #Zaleca się nie stosowanie odniesień do innych mang lub anime. Fairy Tail Wiki jest wyłącznie o Fairy Tail. Użytkownicy Każdy edytujący użytkownik ma swoją nazwę. Jeśli nie masz konta, załóż je. Tworzenie nowych stron Każdy użytkownik może stworzyć nowy artykuł, jednak zaleca się stosowanie do poniższych zasad. Strony postaci Wszystkie postacie z serii Fairy Tail, czy to z mangi, anime, gry czy filmu, może mieć swoją stronę, jeśli spełnia poniższe warunki. *Musi być zaangażowany w historię. Inaczej mówiąc, jeśli pojawia się przelotnie i nic nie znaczy, nie warto tworzyć dla niego strony. Nazwy Magii i Zaklęć Wszystkie ataki są mile widziane, ale... *Powinny być technikami używanymi przez kilka osób, typu Cero, Hierro, zaklęcia Kidō. *Techniki specyficzne dla danej postaci, typu Lanzador Verde Nel, Book of the End Tsukishimy, Senkei Byakuyi nie powinny być tworzone. Gildie, Drużyny i organizacje Każda gildia, drużyna lub organizacja może mieć swoją własną stronę, wystarczy podać jej wszystkich członków. Przykłady: *Rada Magii *Gildia Fairy Tail *Drużyna Natsu Lokalizacje Każda lokalizacja może mieć własną stronę, dopóki istnieją informacje o niej lub nie jest pod lokalizacją. Oto kilka przykładów: *Wyspa Tenrō, ale nie Las w wyspie Tenrō *Królestwo Fiore, ale nie Fiore Rozdziały i odcinki Tworząc stronę dla rozdziału lub odcinka, należy zachować taki sam styl jak w pozostałych artykułach o odcinkach, czy rozdziałach. Przenoszenie istniejących stron Kiedy zmieniasz nazwę strony z X na Z, musisz zmienić wszystkie linki odnoszące się do X na Z. Przeniesienie musi być uzasadnione. Nawigacja Kategoria:Polityka